communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
Communpedia:Terms
General terms # You are free to edit any page you want, but you can not troll, or post propaganda, or violate the terms of Communpedia. You might get blocked if you do so. This is a wiki of fair communist knowledge. # If you are going to create an account, you must accept these Terms. Those who have no account can edit if they wish to, but once you sign up, you will be able to access more features regarding the site. # You must be interested in politics to join. You don't need to know everything about communism and politics, but contributions must be well-referenced, citing trusted websites. # This is not a propaganda website. If you wish to write about why we are against fascism, for example, add a new section in the article named criticism, and write facts ''' (that people find wrong) about the subject. # [[CP:WAAL|We are a '''leftist community]]. We are not -exclusively- Stalinists, social democrats, Maoists, anarchist communists, etc. Any information you write must be reflect the point of view of the community. Any inserting of false or offensive information might get you blocked. # In order to become a sysop, you must show you really want to contribute here by writing at least two well- referenced articles. After doing this, you can go to Communpedia:Requests for adminship, and make your request. We wish to become a community where everyone is an admin, but you must prove your good intentions. See Communpedia:Administrators and Communpedia:Requests for adminship. # You must be fair, equal and polite to join in soon-to-be-up-and-running chat forum page. If you break the rules that are clearly stated on the page, you might get kicked out of the chat. Contributing terms # This is a politics- related encyclopedia. It's more reccomended to write about political parties, countries, etc. But you are free to write about any subject. # Articles must contain references for every sentence likely to be challenged. For more info on how to do so, click here. If you don't cite trusted sources, your contributions might get deleted or vandalised by users who do not share your point of view. # Articles may be brought from other wikis, such as wikipedia or anarchopedia, but along with their references. However, at least one complete paragraph must be brought from a different site, or original. Otherwise, the article might get deleted or labeled. # You shouldn't sign the articles, because this, the same as wikipedia and others, is supposed to be a collective encyclopedia where anyone can add good information (unlike Conservapedia, where no one can edit anything, and all credit is given to the website admin). Besides, people will always know you wrote the article because of the pages' history. The history will record all previous edits of an article and its authors. # See also: for information about redirects and when to create them. Talk pages # Talk pages must not be used to insult another user or write nonsense about an article. Discussions should be continued on the page they were started. # When commenting on a talk page, you should sign your comments by writing ~~~~ (or clicking the signature button). Custom signature # Additionally, you can edit your signature by creating a page titled <>/Signature, etc. In this page you write your signature, for example, **Your Username!!!!!** (talk), with **Your Username!!!!!** linking to your user page, and (talk) linking to your talk page. It is required that your signature contains both a link to your userpage and another link to your talk page. Then, you go to Special:Preferences and, in Signature you write . Then, any time you just write ~~~~, and your signature will appear. Terms Terms